yandere_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki
'''Warning Spoilers Ahead, You've Been Warned! SirCutieYuki is the hidden main antagonist in Yandere high school and a posthumous antagonist in Tokyo soul. She is a student at Akademi high, a serial killer, daughter of the yakuza and Sams ex-girlfriend. Though originally appearing as a minor character, she quickly became a major character further in the series. She is Sookie and Souls roomate and the killer of both Gareth's wife and Salex. After Sam and Taurtis dump her at prom, her true psychopathic nature is revealed as she chases Sam through the city. After her father finds out, he forces Sam to date her. But as he starts dating her, his insanity begins to drop as he stabbed taurtis after he accuses her of killing salex, he constantly calls grian taurtis after he replaces him and starts carrying a knife where ever he goes. ' Bio' She, while perhaps seen as an antagonist, is later seen to be more of a main female character, being the suspect (in the audience's eyes) in Salex's death and a "yandere". She is also known to get very angry sometimes, even getting into a knife-wielding frenzy and chasing down those who made her angry. Her motives are generally to get Sam's attention and love and affection. By the end of season 1, She is the leader of the Yakuza, as stated by Karu, her father, before his death at the hands of Paul Blart, Sam and Grian. Later, after a fight with the Yakuzas and Yuki against Sam, Taurtis, Grian, Okami, Silly and Dom, she refused to admit defeat and jumped off the roof of the school to her death. There has been fan speculation about whether he could have survived his suicide attempt, but in season 2 she is treated as dead by the characters that mention her. Also, on the actress's official Twitter account she confirmedhttps://twitter.com/sircutieyuki/status/699656771602878464 that Kiyu is not Yuki. 'Appearance' Yuki has long pink hair with a large white ribbon pinned in the back. She wears the standard sailor school uniform paired with long white socks. Along with the fan arts of the series on her Twitter page, she is shown to have sharp teeth and almost always smiling. When not at school, she wears a pink striped t-shirt, which is also her avatar on YouTube and Minecraft. In the fan art that fans send Samgladiator she is sometimes shown with blood stains on her shirt. 'Personality' Yuki is known to be kind but seems suspicious at times as she is on her phone a lot of the time, she is known to use 'Fumblr', which is a play on words for 'Tumblr'. She has a dark side to her as well, as she pulled a knife on Sam after snapping. During the party at Soul, Sookie and Yuki's house, she showed up later than anyone else and yelled, "Where is Sam?!" Sam hid from her at first, then ran off with Taurtis afterwards. In episode 78, Yuki murders Paul Blart, and in episode 79, Rowan. she then tells Sam that if he wanted to end it all, he has to bring her one thing, Grian. Love Interests Sam= : To view their relationship in detail, click here. Yuki and Sam have one very common interest, which is Hunter x Hunter that was the sole reason for them to talk and hang out. The two have never really gotten along, since Yuki haven't found him very cool. However, after Sam's advances on Yuki (romantically) and the fact that she started going out with Taurtis, she hinted to have gained feelings for him. It was greatly shown when she accepted his proposal to being her prom date. She would usually be nervous whenever the topic was brought up and was even very thrilled to be going the prom with Sam and Taurtis. Unfortunately, after sudden events, she grew angry, snapping at Sam and pulling a knife out on him. She wouldn't forget what he did but would probably forgive him. Her mood towards Sam changed entirely the next day. There were hints that she hired the Yazuka to threaten Sam into dating her, to which Sam agreed to. She became happier and a lot more competitive too, trying to get Sam's attention and fighting with Chan saying that Sam is the better boyfriend. By this time, it's official that Sam and Yuki were dating. It is also suggested that Yuki would do everything she can, even to kill, to make Sam happy. Also, Sam and Yuki has something in common: insanity, because, when Sam snapped at Grian, she tried to help him too. |-|Taurtis= Although Yuki and Taurtis both like Hunter x Hunter, they don't talk about it like the way Sam and she does. Things were awkward between the two when Samantha (Sam's alter ego), revealed the video of Yuki naked in the bath, however it made their relationship to be closer. Yuki gained feelings for him after that and with the encouragement from Sam, Taurtis asked Yuki out, which she said yes to. It became a little rocky when Sam began to infer in their love life as a rival for Yuki's heart. This thrilled her and also made Taurtis fight harder for her. However, this ended when she found that Taurtis went with Chan to the prom. It was revealed in the final episode that Yuki had a crush on Taurtis from the very start of the series. When Taurtis found out about Gareth's ex-wife he made inappropriate comments which yuki heard and got angry about. Yuki ended up killing Gareth's ex-wife out of jealousy. Yuki's crush on Taurtis disappeared as soon as she was ditched at prom. Afterward she switched on to liking Sam. Friends Silly & Okami= Yuki is very close friends with Silly, whom she loves to hang around with. They are considered best friends, Yuki liking to tease her. She usually comes over to Silly's house to talk and play with Silly and Okami, Silly's mom. |-|Sookie & Soul= Yuki lives with Sookie and Soul, she has her own room and has even been spotted and taken picture of while bathing. Other Chan= Yuki seems to avoidChan, reasons are unknown why - apart from the time Yuki accused Chan of killing Salexbrown. However, after Chan was let out from jail, they keep on fighting. Most of the time, they fight over Sam and Taurtis. Though after the Halloween episodes, they are shown to become friendly with one another. 'Plot' The audience realised that Yuki may not be so innocent when Chan started accusing Yuki of being the killer. This made Yuki become a suspect in the murder, however, no one in the series found her suspicious. In the Halloween special when the trio enter the haunted school they encounter Gareth's and Salex's ghost. When Sam and Taurtis ask Ellen how to talk to Salex, Yuki quickly dosesnt want to see the ghost and pushes against the idea. Yuki quickly tries to convince Taurtis to give up on Salex so he complements Chan saying "Chan is so cute" and "Look at her! Let's not find out about Salex right, right!" This behavior seemed to be suspcsious to Sam and Taurtis. Grian even said, "He's acting real suspicious!" It was the confirmed by Gareth that Yuki killed his wife while thanking the guys for helping him find peace. Salex did the same thing, thanking them to have killed her murderer. References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Yakuzas Category:Insane Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Category:Students Category:Alex is helping chan to clear the evidence and chan kills evry girl who gets close to senpi Category:Mediamass Category:Killers Category:In love Category:Villains Category:Prequel